A Heart of Stone
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: Él era un montón de ilusiones de niña volatizadas. El amor esta sobrevalorado y ella tiene un corazón intacto. Karin/Susuke y ligero, muy ligero Sakura/Sasuke. World Ninja
_Hello gente guapa, ¿Cómo os encontráis?_

 _Bien que hoy estoy aquí para publicar este one-shot, que espero os guste._

 _Creo yo que hay un leve (o mucho) "what if…" es medio A.U tal vez también; y cuenta con un total de dos mil palabras, tal vez un poquito más. Espero que esto no sea muy OoC y de ser así mis más sinceras disculpas, que os juro intente en hacerlos lo más fiel posible._

 _En fin ya dejo de enrollarme, espero que lo disfrutéis._

 _Y comentarme que os ha parecido ;)_

 _ **Disclaimer** : como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, así como todo lo que reconozcáis del anime o el manga, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

 _ **Aviso** : Este fic participa en el " **Reto** : No siempre es el primer amor" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin._

* * *

 ** _A Heart of Stone_**

 ** _._**

 _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

 **Amor** : conjunto de comportamientos y actitudes que resultan desinteresados e incondicionales hacia otro ser.

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

 _Does the pain weigh out the price?_

 _Did someone break your heart inside?_

 _We walked alone in your city lights_

 _Oh how you want it, you're begging for it_

 _But you can't have it even if you tried._

 _They always told me that:_

 _"You'll never get to heaven"_

 _With a life like yours._

 _Well, if you're lost, little boy._

 _Your eyes are running_

 _Through a bitter snow._

 _Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

 _Happiness is a warm gun._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Siempre pensé en el amor como algo suave y ligero. Algo cálido que recubre el alma y la llena de un sentimiento de paz.

Algo cálido y suave, algo reconfortante y dulce que hace revolotear tu estómago y llena de esperanzas y sueños el alrededor.

* * *

La primera vez que le conocí era una niña, doce años, aterrada hasta los huesos de estar en un bosque, un bosque lleno de alimañas y bestias mortíferas; eso sin contar con el montón de otros shinobis que estarían merodeando el lugar. Y ahí estaba yo, una kunoichi promedio con unos compañeros de equipo que sólo se preocupaban por si mismos y por lo estorbosa que podría ponerme si éramos atacados por otros ninjas.

— ¿Has sentido el chakra de algún equipo débil? — había pronunciado uno de mis compañeros de manera bastante grosera hay que agregar.

Yo asentí con el ceño fruncido, reajustando mis gafas, porque hay que decirlo soy miope y creo que eso fue parte de mi ceguera cuando le vi (que se que estoy buscando pretextos pero es mi historia y tengo eso derecho, vale).

— Un kilómetro al noroeste —respondí concisa.

— Bien —pronunció el otro y luego me arrojó el pergamino de la tierra que nosotros habíamos adquirido para esta prueba—. Quédate aquí y escóndete. Nosotros vendremos a buscarte una vez comprobemos vuestra información y que pergamino poseen. Asegura el pergamino sino me asegurare de haceros pagar.

Me mando una mirada fulminante y yo asentí nerviosamente, tragando duro y con unas ganas enormes de darle una patada en el culo. Pero yo no era mucho de una kunoichi en ese entonces, la única habilidad sobresaliente que poseía era sentir el chakra. Claro que esa habilidad no sirvió de mucho cuando un ¿oso? O lo que esa enorme bestia fuese, me había atacado con la intención de convertirme en su comida.

Como cualquier persona aterrada que se respete, corrí hacia un árbol. Pero lo dicho, nunca fuí una gran kunoichi y termine tropezando con una de las raíces sobresalientes del mentado árbol, mis gafas volaron y yo me estampe con el árbol. Gruñí de dolor y de miedo, y comencé a llorar, porque ya que iba a morir creo que se me permite ese derecho y debilidad.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y de pronto, todo lo que se es que estaba enterita. Abrí los ojos lentamente, primero uno y luego el otro, cuando comprobé a la bestia tumbada a unos pies de mí finalmente abrí bien mis ojos y lo vi.

La luz que se filtraba a través del follaje iluminó su silueta y el chakra más delicioso que hasta ahora yo había sentido inundó mis sentidos. Parpadee sin creerme lo que veía y lo que sentía, así que palpe a mí alrededor por mis gafas, sin dejar de mirarlo, no fuese un espejismo producto de mi choque con el árbol. Pero cuando finalmente las encontré y me las coloque: ¡Santo cielo! Era como un ángel caído del cielo, mi aliento quedo atrapado en la garganta y me dispuse a darle mi corazón. Sin embargo, así como había llegado desapareció.

* * *

Ahora, ahora, no quiero que penséis en esto como una historia de amor y en él como el salvador del mundo, porque no lo es. De acuerdo. Sólo tenía que aclarar como fue mi impresión cuando le conocí por primera vez.

* * *

La segunda vez que nos vimos él tenía catorce años, yo iba a cumplir quince pero no es mucha diferencia así que no importa. Estaba acompañando a Orochimaru-sama, sus ojos negros se habían vuelto fríos y distantes, ¿Qué como lo se? Fácil, en esa primera vez que le vi, porque ahora puedo estar segura que él no tiene la más remota idea de que alguna vez me salvó cuando genins, sus ojos y él transmitían un brillo sutil, un algo que él intentaba rechazar pero aun así no podía evitar que un poco se colara en él y reanimara su mirada.

Pero esa cosa se había ido y su chakra aunque aún me parecía delicioso; como un fuego que entibia los huesos cuando el frío quiere entumecerlos, se había vuelto más oscuro, denso y fluctuante.

— ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí, Karin-chan? —me preguntó Orochimaru-sama en un momento y yo tuve que parpadear dos veces para alejar mi persistente mirada del niño que parecía un ángel caído del cielo y que no parecía reparar en mi presencia—. Sasuke-kun…

De pronto Orochimaru-sama pronunció con voz suave y sedosa, una sonrisa divertida jugando en sus labios mientras sus ojos me miraban detenidamente, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

— ¿Qué? —espetó el muchacho de manera grosera. Hice una mueca esperando una reprimenda de Orochimaru-sama, pero nunca vino tal, en cambio su sonrisa se amplió y…

— Ella es Karin-chan, la encargada de este lugar —informó el sannin, mientras yo intentaba no retorcerme de manera nerviosa ante la mirada oscura de Sasuke, que de repente me miraba como si quisiera desentrañar todos mis secretos. Trate de controlar el rubor que se moría de ganas por subir a mis mejillas. En cambió cuadre los hombros, levante mi barbilla y lo mire sin parpadear a los ojos, entonces la más sutil de las sonrisas pareció formarse en sus labios y entonces, toda mi pose se fue a la mierda porque el madito rubor estaba ahí y él resoplo. Orochimaru-sama continuó —; podéis acudir a ella por cualquier información adicional sobre la base cuando yo no este disponible.

— Como sea —Sasuke murmuró, pasando de mí olímpicamente y volviéndose completamente al sannin, dijo—: ¿Cuándo vais a enseñarme esa nueva técnica?

— Pronto Sasuke-kun, pronto…

Y creo que fue aquí cuando inicio realmente. La idealización de una niña fue tomando forma en mi cabeza y mi corazón se agitaba cada vez que lo veía. Las mariposas bailoteaban sin parar cada que me hablaba, aun fuese para el tema más banal o para sacarme información del lugar.

Para mí el se había convertido en el príncipe que había venido a rescatarme de mi fría y angustiosa soledad.

* * *

Para mi era como un héroe de brillante armadura, errante que vagaba por los caminos, con su katana en mano buscando justicia para los débiles y desamparados. Y lo se, era una niña ingenua con sueños de castillos y princesas.

Cuando la noticia de la muerte de Orochimaru llegó, fue como un soplo de alivio y temor. Alivió por él. Por mi idealización del niño que no se tendría que convertir en el contenedor del alma de un hombre que había corrompido su alma y espíritu más allá del posible perdón de los dioses. Y temor, por la realización de que de nuevo estaba sola, a la deriva en un mundo en constante guerra, un mundo donde solo el poder tienen relevancia y yo, una kunoichi con habilidades promedio, que había servido a un shinobi perseguido por las grandes naciones ninja, sabía que no tenía un futuro, la sobrevivencia por la que siempre había luchado se escapaba entre mis dedos como el agua.

Pero luego, ¡ahí estaba!, sus ojos aún fríos y distantes, su chakra un poco más oscurecido y turbio, pero su mano extendida hacia mí. Todo guerrero trágico y errante, todo lo que mi imaginación de niña pretendiendo que era, me hizo coger su mano cuando él vino a búscame y a mis habilidades sensoriales, las únicas por las que sobresalía y estaba orgullosa.

Así que abrí mis alas y mi corazón aun niño que tenía ganas de destruirlo todo.

Le había puesto mi corazón sobre bandeja de plata, esperando que todos esos sueños de niña que aún tenía, se hicieran realidad.

* * *

La primera vez que me beso, fue duro y exigente. Su lengua entró en mi boca sin compasión y permiso. Mordió uno de mis labios hasta que el sabor metálico se revolvió con el sabor de su saliva. Y yo cerré los ojos y pretendí que estaba bien y que su toque áspero sobre mis mejillas no era frío y distante.

Cuando el beso terminó, abrí los ojos y dibuje una sonrisa en mis labios, hinchados y doloridos.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! Que eso ha sido…

— Cállate —ordenó, su voz dura y fría. Sus ojos fijos en los míos. Su ceño fruncido profundamente, su chakra arremolinándose y fluctuando fieramente—. No me llames así.

Parpadee confundida y…

— ¿No llamarte como, Sasuke-kun? —inquirí en voz suave intentando imaginar sus ojos menos fríos y distantes.

— Cállate —volvió a ordenar, un gruñido bajo y casi animal. Sus manos sujetando mi cara con fuerza y sus labios sobre los míos, duros e inflexibles al segundo siguiente otra vez.

Esta vez no cerré los ojos, en cambio, miré la luna llena y esplendorosa. Intentando creer con fuerza que esto era lo que mi corazón quería, que éste era el héroe de brillante armadura que siempre imagine que seria.

Que era el príncipe trágico que me había rescatado de la inminente soledad y muerte de la que hubiese sido presa si no hubiese cogido su mano entre las mías aquella tarde que parecía hace mucho distante.

* * *

Mi vida a partir de ahí se podría definir por la falta de definición (¿a qué es irónico?) que realmente tenía. Siempre huyendo y persiguiendo. Huyendo de los ninjas de konoha que nos daban caza y yo no acaba de entender porque y persiguiendo al hermano del hombre (niño) que había decidido entregar mi corazón.

Siempre al borde y al miedo, de que un día me despertaría sola, lejos de ese pequeño grupo de raros ninjas que se habían vuelto mi familia, Juugo con su presencia tranquila y calmante, Suigetsu con sus comentarios sarcásticos, venenosos y su humor negro, que pese a que siempre solía exasperarme, la mayoría de veces lograba sacarme un sonrisa encubierta bajo un ceño fruncido y un duro golpe que a veces le disolvía la cabeza. Y Sasuke, con su perpetua calma aparente y su frío desapego por todo lo que no fuese su venganza.

Pero había raras noches, cuando la luna llena estaba en su punto más alto, que Sasuke descendía sobre mí, sus besos rudos y exigentes, caricias superficiales frías y duras que me hacían cerrar los ojos y pretender que todo iría bien. Que todo estaba bien, que mi corazón no se sentía pesado y angustiado, que las imágenes e idealizaciones de una niña de doce años, no se hacían pedazos. Y que lo que yo sentía era suficiente por los dos.

Arqueaba entonces la espalda, exigiendo más caricias y más besos que nunca llegaban, porque entonces el retrocedía, sus ojos fijos en la luna, su mandíbula tensa y nudillos apretados. Luego desaparecía por lo que quedaba de noche, me abrazaba a mi misma y pretendía que sus brazos eran los que me sujetaban con fuerza.

Y que el suave susurro del viento al chocar contra las hojas de los árboles, eran promesas de amor que él en medio de la noche me susurraba, pintando un futuro brillante para los dos.

Apuesto que crees que soy patética. Pero me tiene sin cuidado lo que penséis de mí. Después de todo éste relato solo es algo que me ayuda a finalmente hacer la catarsis completa, es algo necesario para finalmente dejar de lado aquello que era. Para completar mi proceso de madurez y racionalizar mis acciones.

Era una niña después de todo y si tú creéis que jamás has hecho algo así de patético y desesperado entonces lamento deciros que no han vivido en absoluto.

* * *

Cuando finalmente dio muerte a su hermano, pensé que todo cambiaria, que el cálido chakra que un día había sentido en un niño que me había salvado, volvería.

¡Que tonta!, era una adolescente con sueños de una niña.

Su chakra era más oscuro y tumultazo, percibirlo era como entrar en una cueva tan profundamente que ninguna luz llega. Era como un veneno, denso y pesado, que se moría de ganas por consumirlo todo.

Mis ojos se abrieron con horror ante tan oscuro y corrupto chakra.

Esa noche cuando me beso, mis ojos se cerraron por última vez. Pretendí que era aquel niño que un día conocí por casualidad en un bosque lleno de alimañas, bestias y enemigos, pretendía que era un héroe trágico de reluciente armadura que se esfuerza por seguir y traer paz a los débiles y necesitados, pretendí que mi corazón latía apresurado como la primera vez que mis labios encontraron los suyos.

Cerré los ojos y pretendí que las mariposas aún revoloteaban en mi estomago y fingí que todo estaba bien cuando su mano se coló en mi blusa hasta que su mano fría rozo uno de mis pechos.

— Sasuke-kun —murmure en un jadeo apenas audible, arqueando mi espalda para él y un toque más certero—. ¡Sasuke-kun!

Grite su nombre cuando su mano se cerró de lleno sobre mi pecho y negué la satisfacción que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando lo vi alejarse de mi.

Sus ojos miraron los míos, buscando el fantasma de alguien que sabía nunca encontraría reflejado en los míos.

— No me llames así.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de alejarse y perderse en la oscuridad del bosque.

Y yo, yo finalmente estaba lista para dejarle ir.

Estaba lista para dejar partir a las ilusiones que una niña se había creado para sobrevivir en un mundo en el que el poder es lo más importante.

Estaba lista para asumir el negro y el gris que cubre el amor en sus bordes. Porque después de todo, ¿Quién dijo que el amor es todo rasa y rojo?

Así que, cuando Sasuke derrotó a Danzu y estaba listo para deshacerse de mi, me di cuenta que yo no era la única que buscaba espejismo que no existían.

— ¡SASUKE-KUN!

Una kunoichi de cabello rosa gritó. Y a un paso de la muerte me dieron ganas de reír porque ahora sabía que es lo que él buscaba en mí esas noches.

— No la mereces.

Le dije tragándome un sollozo, intentando formar una sonrisa, sus ojos parpadearon brevemente a mi dirección. Una mueca en su rostro me hizo saber de la razón que tenia y…

— _Que te jodan Uchiha_.

Pensé cuando mi cuerpo choco con la fría piedra del puente donde minutos antes el bastardo había asesinado a Danzo.

Sin embargo, entre el dolor de mi magullado cuerpo pude darme cuenta que nunca había amado al maldito bastardo, mi corazón estaba intacto.

Dolía su intento de matarme, pero por razones diferentes.

Dolía por la pérdida de un grupo de niños solitarios que era iguales hasta cierto punto a mí y que se habían vuelto mi familia. Dolía porque a pesar de todo no podía odiarlo, porque, ¿Cómo odiar a la familia? Después de todo algo bueno debía tener, si tenía a una chica como esa y camaradas como esos preocupándose por que él volviera.

Y sobretodo dolía, el saber que los sueños e ilusiones qué habían en mi y que pertenecían a la niña qué una vez había sido, finalmente se habían perdido.

Pero de algo estaba segura había sobrevivido (en el más literal sentido) a mi primer amor, porque no estoy segura de que otro nombre llamar a mi momento de estupidez pasajera que pase con él.

Os dije soy miope, yo creo que eso tuvo mucho que ver.

* * *

 **Fin**.


End file.
